


I'll keep you safe

by Aricent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Iceland is an awful pest but he's cute, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, Possible Slow Updates, the Hong Kong/Iceland doesn't happen right away btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricent/pseuds/Aricent
Summary: This is my first story here for the record so idk what I'm doing but anyways-Emil used to be friends with Egil back when he was a child. But suddenly Egil shows up again, with gentle promises of protection and companionship. but at what price? Can one truly be protected by someone they trust so much? Or is it all an illusion?
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland/2p Iceland
Kudos: 4





	I'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> OK so updates might be slow and my writing is subpar but whatevs  
> Also nothing in this story should be taken too literally. Maybe explaining this ruins the point but idk. This whole story represents the trust that is put into manipulative relationships, and how happy and loving the relationship can feel. So yeah lol

Emil did not remember much from the early days. He remembers his mother, with her bright smile that lit up a room and her laugh that could shake the coldest of souls. He remembers his family, always being held close to one of them, happy with the amount of protection. He remembers learning his responsibilities as a nation, and how distraught he was to learn he would have to take care of this (in his opinion) giant island all on his own.

He remembers a bit more as he got older. So much fighting. His mother was gone, and the warmth of being held was draining. The shared home with his brothers was always so loud. Then it was quiet. Everyone was gone. 

They were gone for so long. Such a young boy, all by himself in those cold walls. No more did he have family to keep away the monsters, or friends to play with under the sun. It was time to grow up, after all.

But one day he learned something incredible. He learned he could make his own friend. Another boy his own age to watch over the island with him! Once more did Emil remember the warmth of a familiar embrace, and the sting of smiling so hard his eyes scrunched up. Once more did laughter ricochet off the solid walls.

Yet all good things must come to an end. Emil got his independence, and grew up. He still was alone, but he learned to manage. Besides, surely that boy from his dreams was a mere imaginary friend, made by his young mind to cope with such loneliness….

Emil slammed the door shut, frustrated tears threatening to spill over as he kicked off his boots and rushed to his room. Another Nordic "meeting". Sure, he got reunited with his family eventually but it was never the same! They teased him and treated him like a child when he was practically as mature as them, if not more! He's gone through hell and back and they still disregarded him like a toddler! They acted like they knew him but they didn't! 

Iceland stepped to the front of the room, clipboard of notes in hand. He stayed up all night preparing a speech on his economics for his meeting, as he was finally recovering from his financial crisis. He put so much work into it and yet...they couldn't even stop talking over him to listen. 

He stomped his foot, trying to get a word in over them. "Can't you just-"

"Ah, Icey what's wrong?" Matthias finally looked over at him, with that stupid nickname and even stupider grin "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Of course not! I was tryin-" Of course, Emil couldn't even finish his sentence

"Lillebror if you didn't sleep well, you should nap. You're practically having a tantrum. Come lay in big brother's lap hm?" Lukas said, patting his leg with a slightly amused raise of the eyebrow

"Oh I remember when he used to do that all the time! Remember how he used to cling to your shirt?" Tino cooed, lost in his own thought

"What're ya doing standing up there anyways, ice?" Matthias asked, as if it wasn't obvious!!

"I already told you, we were going to discuss my economics! I scheduled it and eve-"

Matthias waved his hand as if shooing a bug, sporting a cocky grin "Just don't worry about it! We'll handle it, ok Icey? Now then, I think it's time for a break."

While they cracked open bottles of strong smelling alcohol (which they wouldn't let Emil have a sip of, no matter how old he is.) Emil slipped away in defeat, trembling in frustration as he stuffed his things back in his bag. This was the third meeting in a row he didn't even get to speak! They barely even see each other, and he still gets ignored! Of course, they didn't notice him leave. Why would they? They were obviously too caught up in their own conversations.

Emil practically shouted in frustration as he recalled the event leading up to this, warm tears soaking into the cotton stuffing of his pillow. He gripped the soft material of his sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white, his hair becoming a mess and his eyes puffy. besides the occasional phone call or text, he only really saw them once every 3 months. And yet they still acted like he wasn't even there. Like he was still some little colony to be seen and not heard. And he didn't have any other friends either, so he couldn't tell anyone about his frustrations. But why him? Why did it always have to be him?!

Emil sighed, the plane ride back and crying tired him out. Oh well, maybe things would be better tomorrow.

=============

Emil felt a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him. He shrugged it off, muttering a lazy "Go away." and burying his face in the pillow.

wait.

….he lives alone. 

Emil shot up, looking around. His eyes widened when he saw none other than his childhood imaginary friend standing at the side of his bed, grinning at him brightly "Morning sleepyhead."

What was the boy's name again? He couldn't seem to remember. But what does it matter? He's obviously dreaming. Emil pinched his arm, wincing a little. "Ok, not a dream." he muttered, reaching out to touch the boy with skin as pale as his….and made contact with warm skin. So he wasn't hallucinating 

"wha- how-" He muttered incoherently, scooting away. "This- who are you? How did you get in my home?!"

The boy giggled, his almost crimson eyes shining with something unrecognizable. "Don't tell me you forgot about me! Goodness I thought we'd never see eachother again." He said happily, climbing on the bed towards Emil

So it was the boy!! "You- you aren't real! Stop it get away from me!" Emil scooted away until his back hit the wall, holding a hand out to keep the boy away. Alas, the boy disregarded him, pushing his arm out of the way and forcing him into a hug "I've missed you."

Emil froze, letting the boy cling to him tightly. He was so confused. Surely he had gone crazy. Yet, it felt so familiar. The arm snaking around his waist, and the warm smoky smell of the boys grayish hair. It lulled his worries, and made him feel oddly ok…."What is your name?" Emil finally asked quietly, wrapping an arm around the boy's upper back

the boy pulled away, frowning slightly "Have you really forgotten? We practically have the same name! Have you forgotten your own too?? It's Egil!" Oh yeah, that's right. 

"Ah, sorry. It's been a while." Emil excused, climbing out of bed. He glanced at Egil, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "So...why are you back?"

"Rude way to ask." Egil tsked, standing up and stretching "Because you're lonely, Emil. Don't even try to deny it either! You can't cope anymore, can you?" He said quietly, walking over to Emil

Emil took a step back, frown deepening. How embarassing. He really can't lie to this boy, can he? "I um... suppose so... it's really nothing though. I don't understand why you'd show up just for that."

Egil's eyes seemingly dulled, like putting dirt on a flame, and took Emil's hand in two of his own "Tch, you can't even admit it anymore, can you? It's alright, that's why I'm here. I can save you from this... isolation. Ok? We can be friends again! You won't need the others... because you have me."

"What?" Emil pulled away his hand, stepping back before Egil could get any closer "No no, I can handle myself. There's no need. Where did you come from, anyways?"

"I came from you." Egil explained, guiding Emil to his mirror "You've brought me here again, so you must want my help. It's ok, I can do that."

Emil looked at Egil, who draped his arms over Emil's shoulders. Then he looked in the mirror...and saw nobody but himself. But Egil was right there! But he had no reflection…"Oh god I really have gone crazy haven't I?!"

"Shh, of course not. Think of it like a secret. A secret the others can't see. At least you don't have to worry about me leaving you." Egil cooed, stroking Emil's cheek "Come on, you haven't ate yet."

Emil let Egil lead him to the table by the hand, trying to find some indication he was a ghost or something. "Don't look at me like that." Egil teased once he noticed "I can handle work from our boss today ok?"

"Wha- 'our' boss? Those are official documents, not homework. You can't just-"

Egil cut him off, looking a little hurt as he got started on breakfast. "Have you really forgotten? I'm Iceland too. Both of us, one country. I can handle our country for one day. You have nothing to worry about."

Emil was going to protest, but honestly he didn't want to do his work anyway. "I guess so…"

Egil nodded approvingly, handing Emil a plate and pinching his arm "They didn't even notice how skinny you're getting, did they? Typical." He scowled when he mentioned the others, as if disgusted by the idea of them. "Eat, ok? You need it."

=====

After breakfast Egil kept his word, doing Emil's work for him. It was nice, but around noon Emil remembered something "Oh yeah, I have to go grocery shopping."

Egil seemed slightly hurt, shutting the laptop "Can I come with you?" 

Emil hesisted, grabbing his wallet "I don't know...what if someone sees me talking to you?" 

"That won't be an issue! I'll stay quiet, really! Please? It's been so long since I've gotten out.." Egil whined, slipping on his shoes

Emil sighed, motioning for Egil to follow. "Fine, let's go. We can walk."

====================

Egil kept his word about staying quiet, but he held Emil's hand tightly the entire time. Emil chopped it down to nerves, thinking nothing of it. Besides, it's been so long since he's seen his...friend after all. It was still weird calling him that, even if Emil could feel the warmth of his skin, he didn't seem real yet.

Egil finally spoke as they were walking out, scowling. "Did you see the way that cashier looked at you?"

Emil raised an eyebrow, waiting until they were alone to speak "What do you mean? She just smiled. That's her job."

"No, no. It was a fake smile. She hates you. She's probably going to make fun of you once you're gone." Egil growled, his other arm sliding around Emil's forearm

"Oh.." he hadn't considered that.. "I uh... guess her smile did look kind of forced…" Emil muttered, glancing behind himself

"Mhm, I told you. Look it's getting dark, we need to get home now before they find you." Egil said, pointing to the sky before quickening his pace and forcing Emil to keep up

"Wha- who??" Emil asked, speedwalking at this point. Egil rushed past the front gate of the home, waiting for Emil to unlock the door "What does it matter? Everyone. Once it's dark someone could hurt you, or laugh at you. Nothing good happens in the dark, ok?"

"I guess that makes sense but don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Egil's panicky side was a bit tiring honestly… Emil set down the things on the table, only to see Egil still standing in the doorway with a guilty expression "Aren't you going to come in?"

"I'm sorry…. I'm bothering you, aren't I? I'm just trying to look out for you…" Egil muttered, staring at the floor. 

Emil sighed, walking over and pulling Egil inside by the hand "It's alright, I'm sorry. Thank you for being careful." This caused Egil to smile, pulling Emil into a hug. "Of course.."

=========

Emil laid in bed that night, just trying to drift off. Egil was curled up beside him, similar to that of a cat or a dog. Normally Emil wouldn't let anyone sleep in the same bed as him, but then again Egil didn't want to sleep on the couch and he didn't seem to mean any harm. "Goodnight." was uttered from the other, breathy and tired, and Emil couldn't help but return the gesture.


End file.
